If I Had One More Day
by daughterofpsyche416
Summary: I wrote this story in memory of a friend of mine who committed suicide. Piper's feelings reflect my own on how I felt when I got the news. Please read. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the day I met him. He was always cracking jokes. He was a delinquent like me, yet he could always smile. I found it strange that we became such good friends. We were both half-bloods. He save my life on multiple accounts. Not only mine but also the lives of many. He was the best friend anyone could ask for. He would pick me up when I was down and that in itself was amazing.

The day I got the call I was modeling for a fashion magazine. I gave up on trying not to be pretty. Considering who my mom was, it was impossible to avoid.

"Miss McLean. Phone call." my assistant said.

I took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Hello Piper. Its Chiron. I've got some bad news."

When he told me I dropped the phone and fell to my knees. I was to shocked to cry. I don't remember much of the rest of the day, but my assistant said that I sat there like a statue for an hour before people could get me up and into my limo back to my house. She said that someone had to carry me up the stairs since my husband was a work. They said he would be home soon.

When Jason came home my assistant left. She said that even on the other side of the door she could hear me crying. Jason told me that I cried for three hours straight before he calmed me down.

That day came as a shock to me. The news Chiron told me hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't smile for weeks, and I almost lost my job, but I didn't care.

Six days after I got the news we had his funeral.

"Leo Valdez, age thirty-six, committed suicide on February 5th. In his last letter he blamed his family and thanked his friends, specifically Piper McLean and Jason Grace." some one said. I cried at hearing this. "He wrote in his will that anything he had left was to be given to Piper and Jason. Piper asked to say something today. Come on up." he continued.

I slowly got up and took my place at the podium.

"I've known Leo for twenty years. I was sixteen when I met him. In a way he was the first friend I ever really had. The news of his death hit me like a ton of bricks. If I had one more day with Leo, I would go to his shop and listen to him talk and talk about all the tools he could name, he would crack some jokes and I would pretend to laugh, I would quit my horrible job like he was always telling me to do, and I would take him to his favorite park and we would have a picnic. I would end the day with giving him a big hug and telling him how much I cherished him. He was the best friend any one could ask for, and I will miss him. He shall always be remembered my me, and he will always be in my heart." and with that, I went back to Jason and cried for another hour or so. Many other people went up to speak about him like the knew him. I didn't hear anything they said. After the funeral many people came up to me and gave me a hug and tell me how sorry they were. I only recognized a hand full. The was Annabeth, Percy, Frank, and Hazel. There was also many other campers. I think even some of the gods showed up. I know for sure that Aphrodite and Hephaestus were there. All the other faces were a blur.

When I got home that night I decided something. It may have been a bit rash, but it needed to be done, for Leo's sake. I quit my job. It may have been a small thing, but it wall all I could do for Leo now. Jason and I made sure that his shop stayed open no matter the cost. Leo would not be forgotten, I swore to the River Styx on it.

A few years later Jason wan I had a son. We named him Leo Valdez Grace. And we cherished him like we cherished our dear friend.

Many years later, when I died my self, I joined Leo in Elysium. He was smiling and I cried tears of happiness. At least we both ended up in the same place and that is all that I could ask for.

**A/N: I wrote this chapter in the memory of my friend. He was in 8****th**** grade when he committed suicide on 2/5/12. I didn't know what else I could do for him other than write, so that's what I did. I hope that who ever is reading this liked my story and will recommend this story to their friends so that his memory will live on. I was on the verge of tears the whole time I was writing this and I broke down when I finished. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spyro Cool:**

**Thank you. The answer to your question is no. we were both 14 years old. The truth is, if I had one more day with Isaac I would tell him how much it mean to me that he was my friend for 8 years. I would tell him that I loved him like a brother. We weren't really close friends or anything but his death hit me like a ton of bricks.**

**Nolesr1: **

**I am sorry for you loss. It is sad when lives are taken at such young ages. The funeral was today and I think I fanally have some closure.**

**I would also like to thank the following: Flygrrl, IloveElfangor, The girl you never knew, blessedbyartemis11, Denim Jeans, PercyJacksonROX, SouthAmericanGirl, Goodetoknow, schrockie, Hayley TT Showbiz, and Theo Telshalla-Arieda Gardner. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Your reviews were able to bring a smile to my face. I am glad that you were all so nice. It really helped. ^_^**


End file.
